Never Forget
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: Harry and Hermione's kids get sucked into the past to change the future after their mother is killed. What will happen when things get crazy? They'll never forget.
1. Back In Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic besides Evan and Jamie. All others belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. **

**A/N: Here is another attempt at a Harry Hermione. Hope you like it! lol kinda took the idea from Chris in the Charmed series!**

**-bb27-**

Harry knocked on his daughter's door, swiping a tear out of his eye.

"Come in!" The teen called.

Turning the knob, Harry took a deep breath. Jamie was laying on her bed, stomach down, her herbology book open in front of her. Hinder's Lips of an Angel was blaring in the background, and her feet were swaying in the air to the beat. Her lips were softly singing the song as she read, and her quill doodle in the corner of her parchment. Dressed in jeans and a pink wife beater tank top, it was obvious she had changed out of her Hogwarts uniform upon returning home at three o'clock that afternoon. Her brown, curly hair, and brown eyes, though hidden behind the frames of her glasses were all Hermione, and only the shape of the nose and lips belonged to himself.

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" she asked looking up from the book as she placed her finger on her spot.

Harry smiled and sat on the edge of the sixteen year old's bed. "Jamie, can I talk to you?"

Jamie pointed her wand at the Wizarding Wireless, which immediately switched off. "Sure, about what?"

"Mum." he answered, afraid of saying more, for the tears were not listening to his pleads to disappear.

"Oh yeah, where is she today?"

Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage. "Baby, Mum was hit by a curse today, she didn't make it." he answered softly.

Jamie stared at him. Tears glistened in her dark eyes. "Really?"

Harry nodded, "I'll leave you alone now. I have to go tell you brother."

Jamie continued to stare at him as he stood and moved toward the door. Suddenly she was on her feet as well. "It's all your fault! If you made her quit, she wouldn't have died! You knew it was dangerous, but you let her go and now she's GONE! You should have told her NO!"

Harry sighed. "Jamie Lillian Potter!" he ground out. "I'm not getting into this now, but we both know that your mother was a very strong woman, and wouldn't have let me restrain her anyway!"

Jamie shook her head and turned away from her father.

Leaving the room, he turned to the other side of the hall. Knocking on the door, he got a muffled "Yeah, come in!" from his son. Upon opening the slab of wood that concealed the boys room, he was met with a blast of Linkin Park music. As Numb played in the back ground, he watched his son, who was sitting backwards in his desk chair writing an essay. Not too different from his twin, he was in jeans and a tank as well, his however being red.

"Yo!" he called as he spun around in the chair. "What up?"

Harry manually turned off the booming Wireless. "I need to talk to you." Harry responded. Sitting across from the reflection of himself, he decided to take a different route explaining what happened. His son would take it much better that Jamie had. "Look Evan, there was an accident at work today." he started.

"Everyone okay?" Evan asked, concerned about his parents fellow aurors.

"No, we lost a very important person today."

"Who? Uncle Ron?" Fear was in his sons voice. His freckled face crinkled as his green eyes became anxious.

Harry shook his head. "No Buddy, it was Mum."

Evan closed his eyes. "Dad, that isn't even funny. I'm telling her when she gets home!" he spat.

"I'm not kidding." Harry replied softly.

When Evan looked at his Dad, tears were in the older man's eyes. Standing, he shoved past his father and pushed open the door to Jamie's room. He found her on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face. "Hey."

Jamie looked up at him. "Is she really gone?" she asked, in a low whisper.

Evan nodded, kneeling in front of her. She reached up and hugged him. He hugged her back, squeezing her as hard as he dare with out hurting her, as he let out all his emotion. He couldn't cry, not when his sister needed him.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R) (F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

A week later, Evan and Jamie returned to school. All the teachers were sympathetic and gave them their condolences at the beginning of every class. However for the Gryffindor twins it was like walking through a fog. Neither had spoken to Harry since that depressing afternoon. Each day they barricaded themselves in their rooms after school, sometimes together, sometimes alone, and avoided him. Meals were silent, and he was gone before they got up to go to school. Both doubted life would ever go back to normal.

As the got in livnes to floo home after school one day that week, their potions teacher came up behind them.

"Evan, Jamie, here your Aunt Ginny wanted you to have this." He said, handing an old shoe box to Evan. "Look through it."

Both watched as their uncle walked away.

"What did Uncle Draco give you?" Jamie asked taking the box. Upon opening it, she found pictures of her parents, by the lake, on the quidditch pitch, with Ron ,Ginny, and Draco. Licking her lips, she reached into the bottom, there was something there. Pulling it out of the box, she looked at the object. "What's this?" she asked.

Evan looked at the thing she held. "I don't know, let me see it." When he grabbed the item, a wave of cool air over took them, and suddenly as if the floor had fallen out, they fell.

"Jamie? You there?" Even called as he landed with a thump on a cold, hard surface.

"Ow, yeah, where are we?"

Even looked around. "I don't know, it was some kind of portkey. Lumos"

"Evie, we're still at Hogwarts." Jamie observed as she grabbed her brother's free hand. "Maybe it was some kind of time turner." she suggested.

Evan looked aroudn the room. "Yeah, maybe."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Put my down this INSTANT!" a familiar voice yelled from down the corridor.

Evan looked at his sister and both jogged towards the sound.

"No 'Mioine, both Ron and I decided that because you have spent the past two weeks in that library studying for NEWTs, you need some time for rest and relaxation. I'm just the messenger." A figure said as he walked towards the twins, a girl was thrown over his shoulder.

"Evan! That's Mum and Dad. It must be 1997, We're back in their seventh year!"

Evan stared at the couple who abruptly stopped at seeing them. Placing Hermione on the ground, Harry looked at them. "Who are you?"

"Evan and Jamie," Evan replied.

"Even and Jamie what?" Hermione suspiciously as she looked over both teenagers.

"Uh, Black!" Jamie said quickly, blurting the first name that came to mind.

"Black?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yeah... um, Sirius Black's illegitimate children." Evan lied, trying to cover up his sisters tongue flub.

"And how old are you guys?" Hermione asked, still evaluating them.

"Sixteen." Evan replied quickly doing the math and realizing that Sirius Black could very well indeed have sixteen year old children.

"We just transferred from Durmstrang." Jamie informed them.

"I see, well I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger."

"The boy who lived," Evan said with a smile, knowing his father hated that name. "And the smartest girl in school." There was plenty of reason for flattery towards his mother now.

Hermione looked at Evan. "How do you know that?"

"It's in Hogwarts: A History, you know that Mu-

Jamie suddenly elbowed him in the stomach. "What a kidder! Though I'm sure it will be in the future revision. Actually, we were just up talking with Dumbledore, and he briefed us a bit."

"I see, and you've been sorted?" Hermione asked, as she began walking toward Gryffindor tower.

"Gryffindor." Both answered.

"And you're sixth years right?"

"Seventh actually, we skipped a year."

"Look out Hermione, smart kids coming through!" Harry teased.

"Harry, I'm going to get Ron to beat you up for that one!"

"Oh, because I'm so afraid of your boyfriend!"

Both Jamie and Evan's eyes popped out wide. "What? Mum dated Uncle Ron?" Evan hissed at his sister. They had arrived at the tower at that point.

"Where have you guys been? Gees Harry, if I didn't trust you, I'd say you did something with her." Ron complained as he walked towards them. "Who are they?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Ew gross!" Jamie said looking at her brother.

"Ron, meet Evan and Jamie. They say that they're Snuffle's kids." Harry said, watching his friends expression.

"Snuffles? Hm, call me crazy, but they look like you."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. And they're seventh years too, and only sixteen."

"Damn Hermione, these kids might out smart you!"

"Oh Ronald," Hermione complained, rolling her eyes.

"And yet, she loves me!" Ron cried with a chuckle.

"May I speak with Master and Miss Black for a moment?" Dumbledore's soft voice came from behind the group. "I've only just remembered something."

"Sure Professor." Harry said, and with a wave walked up to his dormitory.

"I assume you are wondering what you are doing here, eh?" The headmaster asked as they strolled the passage ways.

Jamie looked at her brother.

"Well Evan, you and your sister are here to do exactly as she said your father should do a week ago."

Evan looked at his sister, confusion apparent on his face. Jamie however was very well aware of what the present day deceased man was saying.

"Miss Potter, why don't' you tell you brother what you said to your father upon finding out about Hermione's death." Dumbledore prompted.

"I told him it was all his fault, and he never should have let her be an auror." Jamie answered quietly, now quite ashamed over her actions.

"Oh Jay, it's okay, you were upset!" Evan comforted her.

Jamie nodded. "But now we're here and have to fix everything." she complained.

Evan smiled. "Then we'll make everything work for the better."

**A/N: Okay, so this was a random, "I feel like writing a Harry Hermione" moment. It's a time turner, but one that's future tense and goes back to Harry's time! Lol hope you liked it!**

**-bb27-**


	2. Breaking Up

**Disclaimer: I own only Jamie and Evan, everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: OMG! It's been four months since I posted the first chapter. But I was going through some old notebooks and found a chapter of a possible Hangover Honeymoon sequel, well... I changed the names and made it Hermione Harry, then stuck in a one shot of a Ginny Draco. Hope you like it! And please review!!**

**Bb27**

Jamie sighed, she and Evan had been at Hogwarts for a total of two weeks, and it was almost the end of October. She'd done her research and found out that while her dad had dated her Aunt Ginny, they'd broken up last year and were now only just friends. This was good, because she doubted she could deal with having to break up three couples, having found out that her Uncle Draco, had been dating this pug-faced chick Pansy Parkinson since he was a third year. Now she sat in the Common Room with Evan, both staring into the fire.

"The Halloween dance is next week, maybe we could get Uncle Ron to do something stupid, and get Dad to ask Mum, as like friends, that way it would show them how much they love each other." Evan said, interrupted when Ron snuck down from the boys dormitory and through the passage that lead up to the head boy and head girl's room.

Glancing at each other, Evan shuddered. "Why do I get the feeling that he isn't going to see Uncle Draco?" He asked, slowly standing up and creeping over to the portrait.

"Evan, you can't go in there!" Jamie gasped and ran to her brother's side, slamming the portrait shut as he began to open it.

"We'll hid in the passage, if they try anything we go in!" He sounded like he was protecting his mother, the perfect Mama's Boy.

Jamie sighed, and nodded, both silently crawling into the dark passage. The other end was lit, meaning the other door had been left open a crack, and from her position Jamie could see into Hermione's head girl room. It was very Gryffindor, a large wooden bed, with the Gryffindor colors of red and gold displayed on the over stuffed comforter.

Hermione sat on her bed, one jean-clad knee up, her chin rested on it. She was waiting for Ron to say something, but they stayed surrounded bu silence.

"Hermione." He finally said.

She mentally sighed, relieved that he was at least saying something. She nodded urging him to continue. It felt odd to sit there with him in the eery silence. She watched him, thoughts rushing through her head.

"I love you so much." He said, causing Hermione's stomach to jump and roil. She knew where this was heading, but she let him continue. "We've been through a lot together, and I think we should get married... As soon as we're out of Hogwarts that is."

Hermione sighed, it did go where she was hoping it wouldn't. He had mentioned it lately and every time he did, she was flooded with feeling; anxiety, nervousness, particularly horror, but she didn't feel what she thought she should-love. This time however, Ron took the position of kneeling on one knee. She stared down at him.

"Will you marry me?"

She didn't even think about it. "No."

Ron merely stared at her. "Why not?" he asked.

Hermione could see tears in his eyes, but she felt no guilt for causing them. "I don't' love you." she said bluntly. She watched as her boyfriends eyes popped wide, his mouth fell open and in his face, Hermione could read shock, horror, anger, but mostly heartbreak. No tears were shed from her own eyes that night, she merely asked him to leave.

Once alone, silence once again enveloped the young Gryffindor. A soft knock at her door brought the twins into the room.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Jamie asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Her mother looked distressed and yet she only received a shrug fro a reply.

"Ron looked rather upset, you two have a row?" Evan asked, again the only answer Hermione gave was a shrug.

"Talk to us." Jamie said, resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. It hurt her to see her in such a state.

"He proposed." She said, and saw horror take over her friends' features. She watched as Evan then reached out and touched his sister's hand. "I refused, told him I didn't love him." Hermione continued, before the wins said anything to her. The noise from Jamie sounded like a sigh, but Hermione couldn't be sure. "Jay, how come I don't' love him?" she asked, the first tears of the night, beginning to flow freely down her red cheeks.

Jamie swallowed hard. "He just wasn't the one." She reassured her. Rubbing small cicles around her back, Jamie tried to comfort her.

"He had to be the one. He's the father of my baby."

Jamie's arm dropped from Hermione's back. She glanced at Even who sat thre blinking, obviously perplexed by the entire ordeal.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Jamie's voice shook, and tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she nodded.

"I... I couldn't tell him though. I thought it would work out, but I only felt disgust when he asked." Her friends didn't move. "Say something!"

Evan cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. His heart was beating fast and it was breaking. Did this mean that they had another sibling? A Weasley that was an older brother or sister? "'Mione-."he couldn't continue.

"When were you planning on telling anyone?" Jamie asked suddenly. She wanted to know how long her mother was in this predicament, figure out when the baby was due.

"I wanted to tell you, but I-I couldn't. I didn't want to put this burden on you." She trailed off. "I'm really sorry. It was right before school started, so about six weeks."

Jamie shook her head, and hugged her friend. "'Mione, you have to tell Ron."

The pregnant teen looked at her in horror. She shook her head. "No James, I don't want to be with him!"

"Come on James." Evan said, placing a hand on her arm. A knock at the door caught all of their attention. It opened slowly to reveal Harry.

"Hey 'Mione." he said. "I her 'bout Ron. You okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Hare, can we talk?" she waited for him to nod, and turned to the twins. They looked at each other and turned for the door.

"Relax Hermione." Evan said as he closed the door after him.

Harry opened his arms, ans Hermione crawled off the bed. As his arms wrapped around her, tears came to her eyes.

"Did you tell him?" Harry asked into her curly hair. He felt her shake her head into his chest and he sighed. "Come on 'Mione, if you don't soon he'll hear it from someone else. Someone he's not going to want to hear it from."

This time, Hermione nodded ans pulled away to look at her dear friend. He was the first one she told about her pregnancy, anything really. His green eyes searched her face for something, but the mix of emotions only hurt him. Slowly he backed her up and placed her back on the bed. He sat beside her, seeing that she wanted to say something more. "I was gonna, but he proposed, got down on one knee and everything. I freaked.

Harry nodded and reached for her hand. She grasped his tightly. "Hermione, I've known you a long time. Nothing freaks you out, well personal things, not counting things like exams or report card day.

Hermione snorted. "Well beyond that I told the twins, they seemed really angry and confused." She frowned causing Harry's hear to break.

This was killing him. He hated seeing her like this, especially now, she was so helpless all of a sudden. And just like that, he felt the need to kiss her. Slowly, he bent down and found her mouth. He had meant it to be an "I'm sorry you're hurt" kind of kiss, but it deepened and became a needy, more passionate kiss. He pulled away from her for air and sat there breathing heavily as she opened her eyes. "Sorry, I, you." Harry couldn't make a coherent sentence.

Hermione shook her head and leaned in. This time her lips met his, but she meant for this kiss to be worth it. She kissed him softly on the lips before flicking them with her tongue. As if she just unlocked hi mouth, the kiss went further. Their tongues continued this way until they both broke away for air.

"Hermione." Ron stood in the door way. He had watched the entire scene, and now felt sick to his stomach. "What, is this why you don't love me? This is the reason you won't marry me? Because you're snogging Harry on the side. MY BEST FRIEND!?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and licked her lips before opening them again. She looked at Harry who only stared back at her. "No." For the second time that night she'd said that one word to him. The first time nearly killed him, but the second brought relief. He knew that Harry was her best friend too, and they hung out a lot, but still, seeing them snog after she had rejected him hurt. He cleared his throat.

Hermione cursed under her breath. Feeling unsure she looked at Harry for held, all he could do was raise his eyebrows towards her. "Um Ron, this has nothing to do with you proposal, the answer is still no, but-," she paused ans again turned to Harry. He gave her an encouraging nod, and after a deep breath Hermione continued. "I'm pregnant." she half whispered.

The look of shock was evident on Ron's face. He was a father? "Soo." he said, thoughts racing through his mid. "What now?"

Hermione looked at him with a look of disgust. He wasn't mature enough to take this seriously. "So I though you'd like to know. Not that you'll have anything to do with her life."

Ron stared in disbelief at the girl that sat in front of him. "You mean I don't' get any part in the baby's life?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I can manage on my own." She nodded as if telling her self the same thing. "Just go." she commanded softly.

Ron nodded and turned walking briskly from the room. Hermione looked back at Harry, who seemed just as shocked as Ron had been. "He's to have NO part in this babu's life?" He finally asked. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I don't know why, but I just said it. And I think I mean it. Harry I don't need him, he wouldn't just cause more trouble." She looked up at him as he shook his head.

At that point the twins reentered the room. "Do we want to know why Ron just stormed out of her looking like a tomato with red hair?" Jamie asked, looking between her mother and father.

Hermione shrugged. "I told him to stay out of me and my baby's life." she answered simply. She watched as Jamie and Evan's expressions also turned to shock, jaw's dropping, and eyes bulging. "I don't need him." she said softly. "I guess I don't have a date to the Halloween ball then..."

"Come with me." Harry said suddenly. "Ginny already said that she was going to go with someone else this year, that it'd be too awkward."

Jamie smiled. "That sounds great Hermione, you really should go with Harry. You'd have fun." Inside she was absolutely thrilled. Her mom and Ron had broken up, and they didn't have to do anything! Only what about this baby?

"Alright." Hermione said nodding. "Go to bed, it's late and as Head Girl I have the authority to make you go to bed as it's after hours." she said, a slight smile creeping over her face.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R) (F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

Another two days had passed and there was only a couple left until the dance. Hermione was rather quite, but seemed quite pleased to be able to go to the dance with Harry. Ron who was still sulking refused to go to the dance, even after a Hufflepuff had offered to go with him. Jamie had been asked by a Ravenclaw, and had happily accepted, knowing that even if he was almost twenty year old than her, now he was only a year. What could it hurt? Evan had decided to stick around and hang out with Ron, as in the future, they were a close pair. Ginny on the other hand had turned down several offers, hoping for a certain guy to say something to her about it.

**BaByReD687:** HEYYY! I haven't talked 2 u in So0o0o0o LONG!

**Devildragon9106**: Wow, u sound xcited 2 c me lol

**BaByReD687:** I am:D no lol it's just I've been dying 2 talk u

**BabyRed687:** ...no 1 is on

**Devilsdragon687:** Yes well sum ppl actually have lives, apparently unlike us, but its good 2 kno u missed me.

**BaByReD687**: EXCUSE ME!? I have a life thanx very much mayb it's just u. 4 all I kno u could be sum creepy comp geek or suttin.

**Devilsdragon9106**: I could b but I'm not.

**Devilsdragon9106:** I can prove it 2. Lets meet.

A few seconds passed...

**BaByRed687:** Meet? As in like c each other? I don't even kno u

**Devilsdragon9106**: Don't get all freaked out. I am not sum loony guy that's gonna hurt you. We already have met remember? Do n e of the guys Hogwarts seem like that 2 u?

**BaByReD687**: I kno a few slytherins who fit the book.

**Devilsdragon9106**: Ouch to the Slytherins there babyred. No but really we've been talking on this thing for months. U kno a lot more about me than n e 1 else in this school does. We've talked about things I don't talk about. You kno me trust me. Besides all summer and up to now is quite some time to learn about each other. Mayb we could go 2 the Halloween Dance?

**BaByReD687**: How do you kno I don't have a date or bf?

**Devilsdragon9106**: bcuz u would have told me, like u tell me EVERYTHING

**BaByReD687**: I do not... ok mayb I do

**BaByReD687**: Fine I'll go to the dance w/ u.

**Devilsdragon9106**: Great meet me in the kitchen? Do u kno how 2 get in?

**BaByRed687**: Of course, tickle the pear!

**Devilsdragon9106**: lol rite. 7 sharp.

**Devilsdragon9106**: g2g transfig essay due 2morrow.

**BaByRed687**: Ah, I would take that n e day over Snapes

**Devilsdragon9106**: Well... nvm

**BaByRed687**?

**BaByRed687**: wut?

**Devilsdragon91036**: 4get it. pCe, l8r

**BaByReD687**: Byez

Ginny shut off her handheld. Sighing she looked around the common room. There were kids of all years scattered about, but no one was making any kind of noise. Harry and Evan were in the corner doing homework she assumed. Hermione was in the library, Neville was with Luna somewhere, and Jamie was sitting beside her, her feet on the couch between them reading the potions essay she had just finished.

"Quit sighing! What did he say?" She asked sitting up so she could look at her friend. She had a dreamy look, and her eyes looked glazed over, like she was starring off into space. "EARTH TO GINNY! What did he say?"

"What did who say?" Both looked behind them to where Ron was standing. Ginny shrugged. "Ooh, cyber boy." Ron said. Jamie nodded.

"If all of you must know. He asked me to the Halloween Dance with him." She said.

"What?!" Ron and Jamie asked. Ron jumped over the back of the couch and landing between her and Ginny.

"You can't go with him. He could be a creep!" Ron said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Ron's right. You don't even know him." Harry told her as he and Evan made their way over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What are you guys doing to poor Ginny?" Hermione asked walking into the common room. Everyone looked up at her.

"She's going to the Halloween dance with Cyber Boy." Harry said, quietly so everyone wouldn't hear. Actually half the common room probably did.

"Ginny!" Hermione said a huge grin spread across her face.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER HERMIONE!" Ron said. "He could be some slim ball like Malfoy."

"Mate, there are no slime balls that even compare to Malfoy." Harry said from across from him. They weren't exactly hating each other right now, but Ron was definitely avoiding him.

"That's true I guess." Ron mumbled.

"Look guys, it'll be ok. Don't worry about it! I got to go do my potions essay. James, you coming?" She asked dragging Jamie out of the room, and grabbing her bag.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R) (F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

It took Ginny a long time to get ready that night. She was so nervous. Her outfit was on, her hair in place. She looked in the mirror one last time. Her emerald dress fit snugly to all her curves. It was a good choice. Her hair was done and she had on plenty of make-up. Smiling she heard a distant beep of her handheld. Digging it out of her bag she opened the mail.

_Baby red,_

_Kitchens 7. I will b dressed in black dress robes, with a green tie._

_Devilsdragon_

Smiling Ginny turned to her door. 3,2,1. Knock. She was getting good at the power of premonition, though she'd only told Devil's dragon about it. "Come in Ron."

"How'd you know it was me?" Ron asked as he walked into the room.

"Just because I'm good like that. Shut your mouth Ron, and no I am not taking it off." Ron looked away from her outfit to her eyes.

"Ginny I didn't even say anything. How do you know I was going to tell you to take it off?"

"Because you're Ron! My over protective big brother?" Ron looked at her skeptically. "What?"

"I just came to tell you that its 6:55, you have 5 minutes to get down to were ever you are meeting the deranged lunatic." Ginny grabbed her purse.

"Thanks Ron, and I doubt that he is a deranged lunatic." She managed to say before kissing him on the cheeks and running down the stairs. Not an easy task in 3 inch heels she learned. She did however make it in to the kitchen on time, and there at the table was a the black suited prince.

"Ginny," He said,

"Shit." She whispered. "Happy Halloween Malfoy." She said, watching him walk over to her. He took in her full outfit, in which she now was quite self conscious in. She'd heard about Draco Malfoy, he was the Slytherin Sex God. Hence all the Slytherin pride apparently.

"Happy Halloween." He responded, meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna go. You obviously don't want to go to the dance with me." She said and turned to walk out. However his Seeker instinct reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

"Baby red, Weaselette, Ginny, whoever you are I don't care. All I know is that you are the one person on this planet that knows things I won't even tell myself. And I know some dirt on you, so I don't think it is a very smart move to do something like that. Besides that being said, you know things about me, you know the me I want to be, the me that is Devils dragon not Draco Malfoy." He stopped talking and his icy grey-blue eyes met her cinnamon brown ones.

"Malfoy, you aren't the person I have been talking to for the past 4 months. That person isn't you." She said slowly watching how his eyes changed as he became angry.

"Don't you get it? That's the person I want to be. And I can only be that guy when I am talking to you! I have to be the arrogant asshole you know me as, because I can't be the guy I want to be. It wouldn't be right."

Ginny stared blankly at him. "How is it possible that I can make you a different man?" Her voice came out in less than a whisper.

"Because you know things about me I wouldn't dare tell anyone else." He said lightly touching his knuckles to the side of her face. "Because I trust you not to make a fool of me."

"You knew all along didn't you?" She knew the answer before she asked the question, but she wanted to hear him say.

"Knew what? That you were Baby red? Yeah, I did." He said slowly, he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again. "I knew who you were, and I still told you those things." He said.

"Why did you do that to me? Why did you make me fall in love with a cyber boy that doesn't exist. And now I can't have him?" She was close to tears, but she didn't know if she was mad at him for doing this or sad that they guy she'd slowly been falling for would never be met.

"He does exist, but only for you Gin." His heart was breaking knowing he'd hurt her. He could see the glistening tears in her eyes. "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled. "Maybe I will meet him huh?" When given a look she laughed a little. "You just apologized, the Malfoy I know, doesn't apologize." Draco nodded. Then leaning down to meet her mouth he kissed her. It was soft, gentle almost. Not something you'd expect from Draco Malfoy. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You are the only one that sees me through my eyes." He whispered, her eyes were still closed, but she nodded. "Lets go." Watching her nod again, he took he waist and lead her out of the kitchen.

When they waked into the great hall, Hermione and Jamie came running towards her. Slowing down as they got close to them, they both had a look of excitement in their eyes. Hermione's purple dress was tight, and Ginny knew Harry must love it. Jamie's burnt orange dress curved around her hips, and had a sweeping neck line. "Ginny." She said looking from Draco to her friend. "I need to talk to you!"

Ginny nodded, "I'll be right back." She whispered to her date.

"What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?!" Hermione asked once she and Jamie had dragged Ginny to a corner.

"He's my cyber-boy." Ginny answered watching Draco walk to the punch bowl.

"No way Gin! He can't be, you have told me about that guy, he is sweet and caring, and NOT Malfoy!" Hermione gasped.

Jamie didn't say anything. Inside she was silently cheering. She had prayed that Devil's Dragon was her Uncle Draco, and from what he said it seemed like him. Though apparently in school he was a real ass. "So that's why Pansy's been such a bitch lately. Draco dumped her!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione turned to look at Jamie. "We don't speak of Malfoy on a first name basis James, but apparently it seems that way. I mean she's here with Zabini, which means that she and Malfoy must have broken up. Well that explains a lot." She said. Jamie was glad she had turned back into her normal self. She didn't speak of the pregnancy anymore, and Jamie wasn't sure if Ginny even knew about it yet, but she and Ron had seemingly gone back to the friendship they had before their encounter of a relationship.

"I better get back to him." Ginny said, glancing over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you girls later." she said hurrying away.

Hermione and Jamie shared a look. "You better get back to your date too." Jamie told her with a grin. "You guys make a really cute couple."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We aren't a couple... yet." By the look Jamie gave her she smiled again and continued. "You can't tell anyone this. But I have kind of a crush on Harry, we're really close, and he's just always been there for me, so I kind of can't help it if I like the feeling of being in his arms can I?!"

Jamie giggled. "Well hear that a slow song, now's your chance to get back in his arms."

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R) (F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

Evan came down the staircase from the boys dormitory to find Ron sitting on the couch, his feet kicked up on the table. "Hey." He said, flopping down on the couch beside him.

Ron looked over at him. "Evan." he responded. They sat there, not moving, not talking, just staring into the fire. After a few moments Ron sighed. "Have you ever been dumped by the girl you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with, then found out she was going to date your best friend? I mean I doubt that she was pregnant, but any sort of similar happenings?" Ron asked, almost desperate to talk, as it was his best friend that he was furious with right now.

Evan shook his head. "I know that being dumped isn't fun, and that her going out with your worst enemy is probably worse. This girl Mara, she was my girlfriend last year, then right before we leave for the summer, she tells me that it's over, and that she didn't think things were right between us, and she needed and older guy, someone like Trent, who graduated that day. I was mad. She dumped me, the honest, noble Gryffindor, for a Slytherin."

Ron nodded, "That's true. But you have to realize, she's carrying my baby."

Evan sighed. "I'm going to tell you a secret, only because I think you need to know this. But you can't tell anyone I told you, I mean it. Don't talk to me like I've told you either, especially in front of my sister, she'll flip." Ron nodded. "Jamie and me are from the future."

Ron gasped. Sitting up, he looked the boy up and down. "I knew something was up with you. You-you're Harry and Hermione's son aren't you, and Jamie's their daughter!"

"... We are twins. But yeah, we are. We came back because Mum, Hermione, dies in an Auror accident-." Another gasp. "And Jamie blamed Dad, Harry, for it. We think Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco set this up, he was the one that gave us the time turner object. We came back to make sure that Mum and Dad get together, and Mum doesn't become and Auror."

Ron stared at him blankly. "But Hermione would never let someone tell her what to do. And what do you mean Uncle Draco?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "You know that she's down there right now with him, that he's the cyber boy? Yeah. They get together."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Who do I end up with?" he asked suspiciously.

Evan sighed. "Now that I can't tell you, because it's your future, telling other's futures I'm sure isn't that big a deal compared to this. But listen. You can't tell anyone okay?"

Ron nodded. "So let me guess, Jamie is named for your grandfather James, that's why they call her James, and you're named for your Gramma Lily Evans."

Evan nodded. "You got it. And another thing. As far as I know, there is no Weasley-Granger baby. I don't know if Mum puts it up for adoption, or if the baby doesn't make it. All I know is that I was never told I had an older sibling." Evan shrugged.

Ron didn't know how to take that. It was a good thing wasn't it. He wasn't going to be a father after all, didn't have to worry about changing Hermione's mind on helping to raise the child. With a shake of his head, he nodded. "Thanks for telling me that. I think it will help me get through this better. Help Hermione through it when it comes too... We're pretty close in the future aren't we, you and I?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah, you're my dad's best mate, my god-father," Evan shrugged. "My hero."

Ron nodded, but then paused. "Why am I you're hero?" he asked, suddenly craving the information.

Evan froze. "Never mind."

**A/N: Lol, I thought this would be a good place to stop. It's a long chapter, but it's a compilation of two one-shots and then added fluff. I hope you like it. I know I skipped a lot of the getting to know each other stuff, but I'm going to hopefully do kind of like the Odyssey and go back and say, "Remember when you first came..." like that. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Bb27 **


	3. Uncle Draco

**Authors Note: AHA! I have updated it! Wow that didn't take long, only like three months. The sad thing is it took me like two days to write this, then like two weeks to post it, because Fanfiction was having errors, and then another week for the alert to be sent out. Granted it isn't very long, but I am very confident with the events that take place. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Evan, all others belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros.**

Jamie sighed, as she flopped onto a chair in the Great hall, and began rubbing her aching feet. So maybe it wasn't the best idea to wear her mum's shoes to the dance, but the blisters were worth the memory of seeing her mum and dad together. Even Aunt Ginny seemed very happy in the arms of her so called enemy. To think that Uncle Draco was such a jerk.

"I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said from the podium. "Miss Jamie Black is here to sing a song for us that she wrote herself."

Jamie suddenly stiffened. Looking into the twinkling eyes of the head master, she closed her own and stood, a polite applause following her to the stage. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the mike. "I wrote this song for someone who I loved very deeply, and that is no longer with us." She said quietly, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

"_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your goneThere you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you"_

An uproar of applause caused Jamie to smile, as flicked away the loose tears running down her cheeks. "Thank-you." She mumbled softly.

With a smile and a wink to her, Dumbledore once again took the floor. "Alright, now everyone is to go back to their common rooms. No one should be in the hall when the head boy and girl do rounds at one o'clock."

"JAMIE!" Hermione and Ginny cried as they ran towards her. "What was that?" The red-headed witch asked.

"Something my uncle helped me write after my mum passed away." She answered, not looking at Hermione. "I don't know how he knew about it, but I wasn't supposed to sing tonight, he just said I was going to, and I knew I couldn't back down."

"How long has your mum been gone James?" Hermione asked softly.

"Almost a month, she died around the time school started, that's why Evan and I transferred here." She replied as the three made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard, first your dad and then your mum." Jamie looked at the brunette talking to her.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like she's still there, right beside me, and we talk and well you wouldn't understand." she said, trying not to cry again. She was going to fix things, so that what happened wouldn't happen again.

"What about your dad, you've been here for two weeks, and you haven't mentioned him. We knew him, you know. Do you even remember him?"

It took Jamie a moment to remember that her mother and aunt believed that she was Sirius Black's daughter, not thee Harry Potter's. "No." She said calculating in her head the time of her father's god-father's arrest. "I wasn't even born when he went to Azkaban, but I remember when he broke out."

Hermione nodded, seemingly having gathered enough information on her friends heritage. "Well, you guys go on up I have to do rounds." she said and headed up a different stair case.

Jamie and Ginny nodded and continued on their way. "So," Ginny started. "Who's your uncle?"

Jamie's blood turned cold, another lie. "Well he isn't really my uncle, more of my mum's best friend's husband. But we were all real close and we called them our aunt and uncle." she said, her imagination whirling. "He and I were really close. He and my aunt were the ones that sent me here. Um they're my god-parents."

Ginny didn't seem to think that what she had just been told was a lie, and Jamie sighed with relief again. They had reached the portrait now, and as they stepped inside, Evan came flying at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing that he was kind of, sort of, well... freaking out.

"I told Uncle Ron." He hissed into his sister's ear.

Jamie gasped. "YOU WHAT?!"

Evan grimaced. "I know I'm sorry. But it kind of came out. Have you been crying?" He asked, older brother sight kicking in.

Jamie nodded. "Dumbledore told everyone about the song, and I had to sing."

"I think that you need to have a talk with Uncle Draco."

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

Jamie let her feet take her down to the dungeons. She had potions, and was dreading it, but aside from that she had to face Draco Malfoy, her unbeknownst to him, uncle. She had the note she wrote him tucked into the back pocket of her jeans, that she wore under her robes. Swallowing thickly, she walked through the door.

"MALFOY! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING MY SISTER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL AVADA KEDAVRA YOUR ASS AND DON'T THINK I WON'T!"

Gasping, Jamie flung herself in front of her uncle, as her other one, his future brother-in-law mind you, held his wand to his throat. "UNC- RON! Don't!" she said. Looking into his eyes, suddenly thankful that Evan had told him. "You don't know how what you are about to do is going to affect things!" She hissed, hoping that no one else in the room heard her. By the way her uncle stiffened from behind her, she had some idea that he heard her, and was now then ever more desperate to get this off her chest. Every girl has a favorite uncle.

"Take your seats!" Snape hollered as he entered the room. "What is going on in here?" He asked, as Draco snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and shaking off his robes took a seat next to Ginny. When no one answered, he looked at Ginny and Ron. "Miss Black?"

Jamie shook her head and took her seat next to Evan. Glaring at him for not stopping the action before it got that far.

Evan merely shrugged, a smug look on his face. They definitely were on opposite sides of the spectrum when it came to those too. Each defending his own. "Come on James, he wouldn't have done anything." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"It wasn't funny!" she shot back.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

After class Jamie slung her bag over her shoulder and ran up to her dorm to throw on a pair of jeans and Nike Shox with an Abercrombie hoody. Then she made her way back down to the dungeons, to the exact place where her uncle had so many times brought her to work on her music. Using her wand she muttered the password and stood back as the door slid open. They were just starting up a song when she entered the room. She slunk back into the corner, knowing that thee Draco Malfoy especially in his days as a teen hated being interrupted.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of mePut under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take_

_  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

Upon strumming the last note, Draco happened to look up and see Jamie. He told the band to take a five minute break and walked over to her. "What are you doing in here Black?"

Jamie sighed. "I need to talk to you." she answered simply, still trying to figure out in her head how she was going to tell him.

"If this is about Gin, it's none of your business so you can just leave. How did you get in here any way?" He asked glancing back at his friends and pulling her into a private office.

"You told me." She said, then realizing now was her chance she plunged in. "Or you will tell me in another almost eighteen years." When she received a quizzical look, she continued. "My name is Jamie Lillian Potter, I'm 16 years old, and I'm your niece."

Draco stared at her. "What? How the bloody hell am I related to St. Potter? And why would I want to talk to you."

Letting the comment about her slide, she explained. "You marry my Aunt Ginny, who yes is technically not related to my mum or my dad, but you are my god-father so we're really close when I get older. You are the potions teacher at this school, and you bring me down here. You taught be to play the guitar and the piano. You helped me write that song I sang last night.

Draco thought about this for a minute. "So why are you here now? Why aren't you tralalaing with future me?" he interrogated.

"Because my mum died! And I blamed my father. So you gave me some odd thing that brought me and Evan back her to change what is going to happen in the future."

"Couldn't you have just used a time turner and gone back a couple hours. Was it necessary to go back this far?" Draco was still a little leery at what he was hearing.

"LISTEN TO ME! In 18 years Hermione Granger-Potter is going to die in an Auror attack. I told my dad Harry Potter, that it was his fault she died, and that he should have never let her become an auror. Now it is my job to make sure she doesn't. . . Even if that means that I cause the whole universe to change course and end up never being born!" Somehow or another she had managed to say that all in one breath, which resulted in the tall blond before her to stand gawking in her presence.

"You would do that? Give up your life to make your mother live a little longer?" He asked looking at her curiously. "She's just a mud-blood, why should it matter what happens to her in life."

Jamie did what she would never, ever, attempt to do during a conversation with her favorite family member, she slapped him across the face, hard. Good thing that he would never say anything like that as an adult, he was smart enough not to meet the wrath of his wife. "Take it back Malfoy." she ground out.

"Geez, and you said that we were close. Hey aren't I the adult in this situation, seeing as I am an elder to you?" He asked smugly.

"Sod off Draco Lucius!" She told him, knowing his hatred of the middle name that now tainted his personality. "Now I'm serious. You need to help me. Uncle Ron knows about this too, Evan told him. That's why he backed off earlier. But I need you to help me."

"Why should I witch?"

"Because I hold the key that you need to enter Aunt Ginny's heart, and if you don't help me I can do anything I please to ruin what you have worked so hard to get from her. We talk, I know oh so much about you. You failed to mention to me that you are an arrogant asshole, but I can live with that. Now will you help me or not?" She asked, hoping that her time spent with Gramma Molly hadn't affected her temper any.

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Just keep Aunt Ginny out of the way. I don't want her getting suspicious and telling mum that something's not right with us- ."

"Wait, why don't you just tell her? Wouldn't that be easier, she could help more than I can."

Jamie shook her head. "I don't think so. She's as tight lipped with secrets as cicada. Tell her and mum'll know by dinner. So just know what's going on, and keep Aunt Ginny occupied. . . with out giving me any cousins in the process!" she hollered over her shoulder as she left the little office. Well that was easy.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"That song last night, that was me?"

Rolling her eyes, Jamie nodded. "Yes, you helped, but don't go getting all egotistical about it. It's the way you have always helped me deal with my emotions, song writing. You said that it's what you did when your father got you all out of whack, and you just needed some time to yourself to express what was going on inside you. Which is obviously what you are doing right now. Sounds great by the way, and good luck with the record deal." she said before leaving him standing there speechless.

Once she had reached the other side of the wall, she sighed deeply and slouched down to the floor reeling in the moment. She wasn't sure how long she sat there when foot steps in the hall way made her look up and find the red hair falling from the angelic face of Ginny.

"What are you doing down in the dungeons Jamie?" She asked, squatting in front of her.

Jamie shrugged, not wanting to say.

"Oh, well have you seen Draco? I'm hoping that I'll run into him."

Jamie was about to shrug again when Draco walked through the barrier. He obviously was looking for her, because he paid no attention to his girlfriend who was only a couple feet away from him.

"Does your father know that you and I are close?" he asked, not realizing that Jamie's eyes were darting between his and hers.

"Yeah Jamie does your father know that you and my boyfriend are close?" Ginny asked standing up and glaring at the two of them. "That's nice Malfoy, say that I'm the only one who knows you, and make me think that maybe you are worth it, then in front of my face show me that you would rather be screwing one of my friends!" She huffed and turned around, before Draco's arms caught her around the waist.

His eyes were wide with fear and the gears in his mind were working as he struggled to grab a good lie. "You don't know what you are talking about. All I meant is that now that you and I are going out, she came to talk to me, put me in my place, and I was just simply wondering what her father would say on a count of my aunt was the one who put an end to him on this earth."

Ginny looked between them, still unsure of what to think. Finally she turned to Jamie. "Is it true?" she asked skeptically.

Breath caught somewhere in her throat between her lungs and her mouth nodded. Oh my god, please let Ginny believe her, if anything else comes out of that little slip up then the plan was virtually ruined, and Jamie may have been stuck back in time with no way to get back having not completed her mission. That send her mind even further away from the conversation at hand. Would she be stuck here if she couldn't get her mum to change job careers. But then again would it matter if she stayed if she never was to be born?

**A/N: SO I got to this part yesterday, figuring I would come back on and finish it today, but you know what? I really like the way it ends right there, so that's the update you have been waiting for for almost three months!!! Hope you enjoyed it. The songs were "Slipped Away" from Avril Lavigne's ****Under My Skin,**** and "Numb" from Linkin Park's ****Meteora****. Please Review!**

**Bratiebrunette27**


	4. Somebody New

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Evan plus four new characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: AHA! Lol I updated... I told you I would. Okay, the beginning of this chap will confuse you a bit, or throw you off, it looks like it has NOTHING to do with the story line, but it does. SO just hang in there and you'll see why. Have fun with it!**

**Bb27**

"Come on," Bridget whispered as she and Jacques reached her room. Using the hand that wasn't grasped in Jacques', she opened the door. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a man sitting on her bed. She dropped Jacques hand and looked at her feet, not being able to meet the man's gaze. She knew who he was. "Go Jacques, I have to talk to my dad." she said, turning to her boyfriend. He looked a her, but nodded and headed back for the door.

"What are you doing here? Bridget asked, turning back to the man she resembled so much.

Pierre looked at his daughter, surprised how grown up she was. It had been eleven years since he had last seen his little girl, she was now sixteen. "It's not what I am doing here Brigitte." he said. "It's what you and your friend were planning on doing here."

Bridget shook her head. "What gives you the right to walk in here and start telling me what to do?" she asked.

Brigitte Gabrielle Loire, Je suis ton père!"

"Some father." She said, cutting him off. "You abandoned me. A father doesn't leave his wife and kids. I can't pretend you held my hand as I drifted in and out of consciousness when I had the Wizarding flu! I can't pretend you rubbed lotion on me when I had the owl-pocks. I can't pretend that you stayed home with me and Ben while Mum worked extra jobs just to make ends meet!" She said, her voice at a volume she didn't ever use, even towards her little brother.

"Brigitte..." Pierre said, he felt his stomach wriggle uncomfortably. "Who is Ben?"

Bridget stared at her father, suddenly wishing she had never mentioned her brother's name in the conversation. She swallowed hard, remaining silent.

"Ma fille?" Pierre's voice was soft as he spoke gently in french to his daughter.

"BRIDGET!" A voice came from down the hall. The girl's eyes got big as she willed her brother not to come into her room. "Mum is gonna kill you when she finds out you brought Jacques down here!" He said opening the door to his sister's room. He looked at Pierre and gasped. "What's he doing here?" Ben asked, his voice shaking.

Bridget walked over to her brother, noticing how much like their father he look. "Papa, je te present ton fils Benjamin." she said slowly. The tow watched as Pierre's face fell.

"Mon fils? Jai un fils? He asked his french coming out in his shock. He looked between the two. They were beautiful, he thought, wanting to hug them bot so badly, and then not let go.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, guess you wouldn't know that though huh?" h asked " I mean after abandoning Mum and Bridge and all."

"I didn't abandon them! I didn't even know about you! And Brigitte, for you information, I didn't abandon you either." He said, tears in his eyes. "I wanted to come back to you, your mum wouldn't let me!" He looked at both of them, his children, wondering what lies his wife had told them.

Bridget shook her head. "Well mon cher Père." She said sarcastically. "If you hadn't broken up with her to begin with, that never would have happened. I would have had a father, I wouldn't have been jealous of all my fellow peers, and I wouldn't have been raised by Mum all by herself! She looked as if she wanted to say more, but snapped her mouth shut. Tears were already sliding down her cheeks. "All I ever prayed for was for you to come home. I wished every birthday for eleven years. I asked Santa. I so badly wanted you to come home, but you never did!"

Pierre stood and walked over to his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Brigitte." He said kissing her on the top of her strawberry blonde hair. "Je suis tres desole. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Bridget pulled away from her father's embrace and looked up at him. He stood talked by about eight inches as she was 5'5", and still shorter than her mum. "Just be here and promise you'll never leave." she said.

Pierre nodded. '_Easier said then done,' _he thought. '_If Elizabeth takes me back.'_

Spencer stood silently as he watched his sister wipe her tears. He wrapped an arm around her and met her gaze.

Bridget nodded, silently accepting the non verbal message she had received from her brother. It boggled everyone how they did it, but they didn't need to speak to tell each other what was going on. "Dad, Ben wants to talk to you." She said watching her father look from her to his newly found son.

"Okay, and how do you know that? He didn't say anything." Pierre asked skeptically.

"Lets just say that Ben and I have a very special bond, and our means of conversation need not be voiced out loud."

Pierre nodded. "Okay, well why don't we go some where then Benjamin? Give ta soeur a couple minutes to calm down." Ben nodded and led his father back down the hall to his room.

Bridget watched them, then scurried down the hall in the opposite direction. Her mother was due home any minute and she would want to know why both her kids were there and not in their dormitories. Elizabeth wasn't very partial to her kid's father's ideas. '_Especially'_ Bridget though, '_when she finds out that he just showed up!'_ Her stomach rumbled and interrupted her thoughts. She shut her eyes and sighed, realizing that she had missed dinner. That meant that Ben hadn't eaten either. This would worry their mother even more. Sighing one last time, she jumped at the sound of the door opening. She moved to the front of the couch as her mother came into the living room.

"There you are!" Elizabeth said looking down the hall. "Is your brother here as well?"

Bridget bit her lips, as her mother turned to her. "Yeah he's here."

"What's going on honey?" Elizabeth asked, starting to walk down the hall.

Bridget quickly ran in front of her, placing her hands on either wall to precent her mother from continuing down the hall.

"Brigitte Gabriel, you have three seconds to explain." Elizabeth said her daughters full french name as she felt her blood pressure rise. The girl was acting rather odd, and her stomach told her someone was in the flat. She waited to here what her daughter was going to say.

"Mum," Bridget said with a deep sigh. "Don't flip, but Dad is here." The last three worlds came out in a whisper.

"WHAT!?" Elizabeth nearly screamed. She gently pushed her daughter aside, and burst into her son's room.

Pierre stood up from where he'd been sitting on Ben's desk. "Liz," he said. It was obvious he still loved her, it was true emotion in his voice.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. It had been eleven years since she's thrown him out. That was the last time she had seen him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." he said, gesturing to Bridget, who stood behind her mother in the door way. "I came to see my daughter. But I also met my son, extra bonus fro coming back I guess." He answered sarcastically.

"Sod it Loire!" Elizabeth said feeling anger rushing through her, but at the same time, a stomach turning feeling reminded her of her last years at Hogwarts. She shook her head. "What right do you have to come here and see them?" she asked.

Pierre shrugged. "I don't' know, maybe because I am their father and I love them!? What gives you the right to keep them from me?" He paused. "If I had known about Benjamin I would have fought harder to come back."

"How dare you even say his name!" Elizabeth said, she surprised Bridget, who never expected her mother to act like this.

"Liz, I think we should talk in a more private quarter." Pierre said through grated teeth.

"No, Loire, I want my kids to see what and arse their father is."

"Shut your mother witch!" Pierre snapped.

Bridget squeezed past her mum and took residence beside her brother on his bed.

Ben slipped his hand into hers and met her glance, fear was obvious in his eyes.

"Fine, _Pierre_," Elizabeth said emphasizing his first name. "Tell us why you came back!"

Pierre stared into his wife's eyes. "I'm here on a mission for the Order, I thought I would stop in."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open. "The, the Order?"

Pierre smirked. "Surprises, Surprises huh Brenin. . . wait, I forgot, you are a Loire." He said smirk still in place.

Elizabeth's mouth clamped shut.

The stood in silence for a minute or two, before Bridget spoke up. "Mum, he's apolozied to me, he wants to be in my life. Don't make him go away again."

Elizabeth turned to her daughter. "He walked out o you when you were five years old. He comes back now eleven years later, and you greet him with open arms?!"

Bridget nodded, feeling the tears well up in her yes again. "You knew I just wanted him here!" She screamed, suddenly angered by her mother. "You always blamed him, you never told me you pushed him away. I cried my self to sleep for months, and months, and you lied to my about why he was gone!"

Ben, who was silently taking all this in gaped at his sister. "Bridge," he questioned her.

"NO BEN! You told me you wanted to meet him! If she hadn't made him leave, he could have been here while we were growing up. But she told him to stay away, not to come back."

Pierre turned and pulled his daughter into his arms again.

Elizabeth sighed. "Ben, go back you your dorm. This is between your sister, your father, and I." she said.

Ben nodded and stood. He kissed his sister on the cheek, as well as his mother, and with a nod to his old man, left the room.

"Shall we go to the living room then?" Elizabeth asked turning back to her daughter who still stood shaking in Pierre's arms.

Pierre nodded, and followed Elizabeth to her small living room, guiding Bridget to sit on the couch. He moved across the room and warmed his hands over the fire that was burning brightly in the fire place. "Benjamin is a student here? A first year? And that puts you in?" he asked looking back at Bridget.

"Sixth, the year of exams..." She answered.

Pierre nodded and turned to Elizabeth, "We need to settle what ever it is you hate me for..." He trailed off as she looked up at him.

"Why do I hate you? Pierre you told me that you were going back to England for about a week to do a couple things at the Ministry, because your papers had been misplaced. You come back three weeks later, with a completely different story. What was I supposed to do?"

"You still think that I was having an affair don't you?" Pierre asked, his voice trembling with anger. "Dammit Liz, I didn't have an affair."

"You want to tell me the truth then?"

"I told you! It was a job for the Order, just like I am on one right now."

"Well still, you up and left me for three weeks, pregnant and with a five year old." She paused. "A five year old that wanted her daddy badly and didn't understand why you left."

"I told you it was right after Voldemort fell, and as a courier it was my job to make sure that any messages needing to get around made it to their final destinations. I didn't mean to be gone that long. I missed you both so much, but then you didn't want me back."

"I was mad Pierre. Do you remember that night that we went up and Dumbledore told us about our options, because I was pregnant and everything. You said that you would never leave me and you did." Elizabeth explained.

"Physically maybe, but not here." He said touching his chest. "You were always with me here."

Elizabeth snorted, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's been eleven years, you can't tell me you have been faithful that whole time."

Pierre chuckled and glanced at his feet. "You my dear, are my one and only."

Bridget gasped, realizing what her parents were talking about. "Wow," she said, "Jacques can't go like two weeks without..." She trailed off as bother her parents heads snapped up to look at her. "But um, yeah this is between you two..."

Pierre glanced at his wife, a frown forming on his previously smiling face. "Brigitte," he said.

'_Oh shit, I'm in trouble now!_" Bridget thought frantically. "Well you and Mum sit, have a nice chat I havta, uh, I'm gonna go find Jacques!"

With that she dashed out of the room.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

Hermione sat at the table in the Great Hall, simply staring at the plate before her. Three simple leaves of lettuce, a wedge of tomato, and shredded carrot. A measly little lunch, but she wasn't even hungry for that much.

"Come on 'Mione, you have to eat more than that!" Harry scolded her.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not hungry, I have a stomachache." She said, pushing the vegetables around her plate.

"What do you mean you have a stomachache?" He hissed in response.

Shrugging, Hermione looked down the table where Ron and Ginny were secretly conversing. Some brother sister thing or another, she supposed. Across from them Jamie and Evan were eating their meals in silence.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione turned and looked at him. "I'm fine, I just have cramps." replied, feeling her body freeze. Her eyes growing wide, she looked down at her abdomen. "Cramps." Scrambling off the bench, she rushed out of the Great Hall.

Both Jamie and Ginny looked up at the blur of robes and auburn hair. "Harry what was all that about?" Ginny asked, gesturing toward the now closed door.

Harry, mouth hanging open shook his head. "You and Jamie better go after her."

With speed they didn't know they had, Jamie and Ginny jumped up and dashed out of the Great Hall. Not knowing where to go first, they headed to the main floor girl's loo.

"'Mione you in here?" Jamie asked, looking at the feet under the stalls.

Hermione came out of one of the stalls, her face gray, and her breathing shallow. Gripping the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles where white she looked into the sink. "Go get Madame Pomfrey." she said before she passed out.

Ginny launched forward and grabbed her, before she hit the hard ceramic floor. "RUN JAMIE!" She shouted panicky.

Jamie nodded and rushed out of the bathroom. This was it, her mum was having the miscarriage. Soon she was in front of the infirmary doors, and pushing the open she ran wildly to the woman's office. "Madame Pomfrey, come quick Hermione Granger is passed out in the bathroom."

The aging nurses eyes bulged as she scurried towards the door, drawing her wand out of the pocket in her apron as she went. She obviously knew that Hermione was pregnant, and what it meant for her to be passed out in the bathroom.

Both arrived at the bathroom with in minutes of Hermione losing consciousness. Kneeling beside the girl, a simple Rennervate, woke her up. However the blood making an appearance on the girl's jeans was frightening her even more. "Miss Black, go make sure that the hallway is clear, Miss Weasley, you are going to help me levitate her back to the hospital wing.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

The next night, Bridget and Ben were called down to their mother's flat for a little "Chat" with their parents.

"Brigitte, my fille." Pierre started, he looked at Elizabeth, unsure of how to continue.

"Bridge, your father and I are not happy what is going on with you and Jacques right now. We've decided that now that things in our family have taken a little bit of a turn, that we are going to run with it. Because your father is working for the Order in England, it is easier to live there for now. I'm at a stand still in my job and can probably find something just as good or better there. We are leaving Sunday morning, you will go to Hogwarts that evening."

Bridget stared at her parents. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? NO! I'm not leaving. Why can't Dad stay here?!"

Pierre sighed. "Listen ma fille. We lived in England when you were born, you were two when we moved here. That's where I've been for the past eleven years, and since the only reason Mum was here was because I was there is done with we can pick up our lives there."

"I don't want to!" Bridget screamed.

"We will be closer to Nana and Grandad!" Ben said excitedly.

"SHUT UP BEN! I'm NOT MOVING!"

Pierre and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "Too bad. What you are doing with Jacques is inappropriate, and we know that banning you from him will not work that you will only sneak out with him. We are moving. You will go to Hogwarts, as your father and I did." Her mum told her.

"Come on Mum! I know that you were pregnant with me when you were a seventh year! That you and Dad had a raging affair. But come on! I'm not as stupid as you! Maybe I'll even pull a Dad, transfer there and then get knocked up while I'm at it!"

Pierre stood. "You can go to your room right now Brigitte!"

"FINE I WILL! AND DON'T THINK THAT I'M GOING TO BE LEAVING WITH YOU!"

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

Hermione lay in the hospital wing staring at the ceiling. She felt empty, but then again she was. Not that being pregnant had ever made her feel like there was anything inside her. She'd been pregnant almost two months. And it was all over, the last remnants of her and Ron's relationship. She heard voices, and the doors pushed open to reveal Harry followed by Ron and Ginny, and the twins. "Hey guys." she said softly.

"H-how are you 'Mione?" Ron asked, not looking at her, but fixing his gaze on the glass of water next to her on the bed-side table.

"I'm fine Ron." She answered shyly.

He sighed. "Listen I'm really sorry, I never, I mean well I never thought I-"

"Don't worry about it Ron, it's over now. Things can go back to being normal." she said, regretting it right after she said it. Things wouldn't be the normal that Ron was looking for, because there wouldn't be a them anymore. She was quite happy with the friends with benefits thing going on with Harry, and was hoping that it would turn into more of a relationship.

Realizing a very gory battle was about to take place, Ginny stepped in. "Did you guys hear that there is going to be transfers. Yeah, kids from France. Brigitte and Benjamin Loire." she said in a false french accent. "Apparently their dad works for the Order, and they're moving up here because their parents got back together."

Ron turned to look at his sister. "And how do you know all this?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was in with McGonagall taking a test and I heard her and Dumbledore talking about it in her office. They're British, but have been living in France, because that's were the dad was from. Kinda messed up if you ask me." she continued.

"Brigitte... it sounds so french." Ron pondered aloud.

Jamie and Evan simply rolled their eyes. So this was how Aunt Bridget played into things... Seeing this relationship unfold might be highly interesting.

**A/N: YEAH! I DID IT! WOOT lol, ok here is the **_**promised**_** update. But this is it for about another month of so. I know that you were kinda thrown off with the whole Bridget thing, but it was the beginning half of the one-shot that I stole for the last chapter, and I just changed the names around... when I say stole I meant from my own archive, not another authors: ) Have a good June!!!**

**Bb27**


	5. Aunt Bridget

**A/N: TADA! I'm not dead! (You would have known that if you'd seen my WK update last week but anyway...) Here's a little update. Hope you like it!!!**

**Thanks!**

**bb27**

Bridget looked around the potions classroom before sighing and with a slumped back, walked to the back of the room, and slouched into a seat. Folding her arms on top of the table, she dropped her head and held back the tears. Her first class this morning had been so horrible. Guys were buzzing around her like flies on week old escargot. She hated it, she felt so alone in the world, and had no way of warding the boys off. Jacques had given up on her when he found out she was leaving, and the pain in her chest wouldn't go away. Now she was susceptible to everything around her and she knew it, so they must too.

Her mother and father were doing well together, they were happy, and Ben was loving every minute of it. Yet no matter how great that situation was, this whole being in a new country with new guys, who didn't realize they looked like they had never seen a girl before she walked by, wasn't as great as it sounded.

"Don't let Snape catch you sleeping in his class, he won't like it, and you'll end up with a detention before you even have time to open your eyes." A deep male voice said from somewhere to her left.

Lifting her head, she looked up at the tall dark complexioned person standing next to her. "For your information, I wasn't sleeping, so you can keep your comments about me getting in trouble for it to yourself." She said, rolling her eyes, however before she could put her aching head back in its resting place upon her arms, he continued.

"You're the new girl right? The name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

Struggling to keep her temper under control, she tried to regain some of the patience she had lost in the past half hour of obsequious boys fawning over her. "Zabini." She acknowledged.

"What, the new girl doesn't have a name?"

This kid's little charade was starting to attract the attention of other students in the class. And the last thing she wanted everyone to think was that she was a bitch, but that thought would be going through their heads in a couple of minutes when she lost her french temper, and blew up in his face.

"Zabini, just leave her alone, obviously she doesn't want to talk to some Slytherin git like you." Ron said, walking in with Harry and Hermione.

His relationship with his best friends had altered a lot in the past seven years, however this major transformation between him and Hermione left him feeling peculiar. He didn't know how to act around her. It was odd to think of what had happened, it wasn't easy to ignore, and would be impossible to forget.

With Harry, he tried to find the heart to be mad, but after what Evan had told him about his two best friends ending up together, he knew that there was nothing he should do, or could do. It was best just to let it play out.

"Aww, Weasley's feminine side is coming out! His protecting his own kind, how cute-"

"Cut it out Blaise!" Draco hollered as he walked in, book in one hand, Ginny's slender hand in the other. After Jamie's explanation last night, he was taking into consideration that Ron would be his brother-in-law. It would be a lot easier later in life if Ron didn't hate him, and even easier if he could keep Ginny happy by making sure her brother wasn't expelled or worse murdered.

"What are you sticking up for the muggle lover for Drake?" Blaise asked, turning a chair backwards, and lowering his muscular body into it.

"I'm not, but I happen to have a feeling that he's right. And I'd rather have a best friend that feels rejected by the new girl, than a best friend who has been hexed. Then again I should let her hex you, maybe then you won't be able to talk and I won't have to listen to your whining." Draco said smugly as he dropped his and Ginny's books on the table and slung his hands around her waist.

"I do not whine!" Blaise cried.

"You're doing it right now Mr. Zabini." Snape informed his student as he walked in and placed his things on the desk. Turning around he pointed his wand at the board and the lesson plans for the day appeared in chalk that was visibly non existant. "Sit down all of you, and keep your romantic lives out of my classroom." He snapped.

Ginny looked at Draco and then sat down. Being that everyone sat two to a table, and Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny with Draco, and the twins together, Ron was left to sit next to Bridget.

"Hi, I'm Ron." Ron whispered, sticking his hand out to the girl next to him, who was trying very hard to focus on Snape as he droned on about Scintillation Solution. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone."

Glad that a guy finally got the gist of what her ignorance meant, she suppressed a smile and turned to him. "Briggite Loire, but everyone calls me Bridget."

Ron nodded, "Nice to meet you." Then opening his notebook, he took down the notes for the potion they'd be working on.

Following suit, Bridget realized that this school might not be so bad.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jamie's neck hurt. She tried massaging it as she walked out of class among the group of her friends slash future family, but she realized her attempts of sneaking peeks at Ron and Bridget was probably not a good idea.

Ron oblivious as usually didn't see Bridget's tactics to flirt with him, and merely responded to her questions. Where is seemed Bridget would be the one who would nod and answer in one word sentences, she seemed to be the one probing Ron for information.

"Jay!" Evan said, turning around and walking backwards. "Earth to JAMIE! What's up? I've been saying your name for like a minute."

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Jamie responded to her twin. "Sorry, I was thinking bout Uncle Ron and Aunt Bridget."

Evan smiled. "Yeah, I kinda figured. He doesn't seem like he likes her too much yet though."

With a sigh, Jamie nodded. "I know what you mean. But maybe he's still not over Mum, and he just needs to see that she seems to be into him. She was in my first class, and she didn't look very happy about any of the guys talking to her, and I swear she wanted to hex away Blaise's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you mean." Evan interrupted, cringing at the thought.

Smiling, Jamie jogged to catch up with the rest of the crowd heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. They entered through the large doors, and found seats along the benches at the Gryffindor table.

Once they had all filled their plates and were enjoying normal everyday conversation Jamie started to relax. That was until Blaise came over to Bridget and started talking to her.

Evan couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew he wouldn't like it. He'd seen how the slytherin was all over his aunt earlier that day. The arse was going to learn his lesson.

"So would you like to go out some time?" Blaise asked, straddling the bench right next to Bridget. Any closer and he could have wrapped his legs around her, Evan thought angrily.

Bridget glanced over at Ron, then turned back to Blaise with a grin. "Yeah, that would be great, I don't know a lot of people here."

If Evan's jaw didn't come unhitched he would have been surprised. Jumping up, he was about to tell Blaise Zabini what he really thought of him, when his sister grabbed the back of his robes and yanked him back down.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" she hissed, chancing a glance at Bridget and Blaise, who seemed oblivious to Evan's almost-outburst.

"That- that- there's not even a word for him! He's all over Aunt Bridge!!!"

"So! Listen to me Evan. You can't jump up and defend Uncle Ron every time he might get hurt or things don't happen exactly the way they turn out in the future. Obviously things will fall int to place. Trust me ok? Whatever this is won't work, and Uncle Ron will realize he is madly in love with her and every thing will work out."

Evan was still trying to maintain his breathing. He really wanted nothing more than to knock the Italian teenager off the bench and beat the bloody pulp out of him, but he knew that wouldn't be good for either Bridget or Ron... or his own existence at this school. Nodding, he tried to turn back to his lunch, but realized that he had no appetite for his squash and pear soup.

"So Jamie, how did you get that potion to work out? I mean besides you and Evan, Draco and I were the only other one's who got it, but it was you that got it to steam and turn purple like that." Ginny said, turning away from Harry and Hermione's conversation.

Jamie looked at Draco and then her brother before answering. "I've had a lot of practice with potions, my god-father is an expert. Like I told you the night of the dance, he and I are really close."

Ginny nodded. "It would be really cool to meet him someday."

Draco choked on his soup, sputtering it back into the bowl.

Ginny looked over at him. One eyebrow raised. "You alright?"

Draco nodded. "It was hot." He lied, shooting a look in Jamie's direction.

Throwing her hand to her mouth, Jamie tried to suppress the giggles that were fighting so hard to get out. Trying to get her mind off that subject, she brought up the topic of the Hogsmeade weekend. "Are you guys going on Saturday??"

Ginny looked at Draco. "I plan to... if you're asking if Draco and I are doing anything, like a date, I don't know..."

Draco cleared his throat. "Am I supposed to take that as a hint Miss Weasley?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Raising her eyes to the ceiling, Ginny shrugged. "Take that however you wish Mr. Malfoy."

Jamie wanted to puke. She was really happy to see things working out between Ginny and Draco, but this was over the top. She wondered what all those e-mail conversations had been about, that lead them to be this involved in a relationship after only a few days.

"Hermione come on!"

Hearing their father pleaded something of their mum, both Evan and Jamie turned to look down at the other end of the table.

"No Harry, not this weekend. I have a huge test on Monday, and like four projects due, I just need to hang out in my room and get those finished." She argued, though it seemed like she was really fighting with herself to say the words out loud.

"But I wanted us to go over to Honeydukes, and then maybe over to the Three Broomsticks, so we could just hang out together." Harry begged, he had that sad puppy dog face, that for the sixteen years of Jamie and Evan's lives they could remember him giving her. It always worked.

"Fine, but only for a little bit." Hermione said, compromising some of her time.

With chaste kiss, Harry quickly said "Thanks, but I got to run and finish my transfigurations homework before class." And ran out of the Great Hall, a cinnamon roll in his hand.

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled. "That boy is going to be the downfall of me." She daydreamed out loud.

Ron looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but then returned to his meal.

Evan saw the exchange and felt the pain his uncle was feeling. He'd have to make sure that things worked out with Bridget, because he couldn't stand to see such a strong man falling with no net to catch him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jamie hurriedly pulled on her dark green hoody, and then zipped her tan vest up over top. Sliding her feet into her Shox, she ran down the dormitory steps and joined up with the rest of the Gryffindors heading down to the entrance for lease to go to Hogsmeade.

They arrived and milled around a bit, waiting in line as Filch checked all the other student's permission slips.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, Hermione smiled. "We have to be back by one o'clock so I can work on my project for Ancient Runes and my paper for-"

Harry turned her around and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Hermione, I don't want you to say another word about homework for the rest of the afternoon.

"But I-"

"Don't make me kiss you again 'Mione." Harry said, his voice low.

A small shiver ran the length of Hermione's spine. If he kissed her again, she would lose track of which way was up and which way was down. He had a way of making her forget her sentences, and there was no way she could argue with him after he kissed her. Hell she wouldn't be able to remember why she was arguing with him. "Is that a threat or a promise?" She breathed out, her lips touching his with every word.

With a smirk that would make a slytherin proud, Harry kissed her, and was about to wrap his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, when a throat being cleared behind them caused him to pull away.

Looking up, Hermione blushed, the pink rivaling the hot pink Nike swash on her tennis shoes. Looking anywhere but the eyes of the person standing beside her, Hermione tried to figure out how she could wiggle her way out of Harry's embrace without embarrassing herself further.

"Professor." Harry mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you keep your affection for Miss Granger under control until you are off school grounds. Now if I could see your permission forms you may take your leave to Hogsmeade." Minerva McGonagall explained.

Harry nodded, and pulling out a piece of parchment showed his own signature to the aging teacher. He was now seventeen and didn't have to deal with the messiness of having Uncle Vernon sign it.

"You are all set Mr. Potter."

After thanking her, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and was about to leave the school with Ginny, Draco, Ron, and the twins in tow when he heard McGonagall apologize.

"I'm sorry Mr. And Miss Black, you do not have signed permission, you cannot leave school grounds. The two of you will have to return to your common room while the rest head out."

"Please Professor, that isn't fair. Can't they just come out for today?" Ginny asked, feeling Draco tug her hand in warning.

"Miss Weasley if you wish to join your friends in the common room for the remainder of the day you may."

Ginny closed her mouth.

"Could you please ask Professor Dumbledore?" Evan asked, looking anxiously at his sister. He was almost sure that McGonagall was unaware of their situation. "He understands how it would be difficult for either of us to get parental consent on such a matter."

"Who is your guardian at the present?"

Her crisp voice cut into Jamie as she looked for a lie. "We don't have one." She answered softly. "That's why we're here."

Sighing, Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, well I will speak with Dumbledore, you remain here until I return." With that she took off towards the gargoyles that lead up the stair case to the headmaster's office.

Hermione could see that Jamie was visibly shaken over the ordeal, and untwined herself from Harry to comfort her friend. "It's okay." She said as she hugged her daughter. "I'm sure Dumbledore won't have a problem letting you go. He's good about that kind of thing."

Jamie nodded, unsure of what to say, but content being held by her mother as Hermione had so many times when Jamie had been a young child.

"You two are free to go." Dumbledore's voice came from behind them. He looked at both Evan and Jamie with a twinkle in his eyes. "Enjoy your day."

**A/N: YAY for Cobey! She updated... whew. Okay, I hope you liked it. I kinda just typed it up, so I don't know how well it's going to flow. I needed to post and update though so. Please review, I'm dying to know what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**bb27**


	6. Hogsmeade Date

**Disclaimer: All except Bridget and the Twins are owned by JK Rowling, Scholasitc, and Warner Bros.**

**Authors Note: I know that this is later than I said that I would get it up, but hey it just over a month. This take place right after the last chap, so if you need a refresher haha well ... I hope you like it, and review would be lovely!!**

**Thanks!**

**Bratiebrunette27**

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as they made their way down the lane to Hogsmeade.

Jamie and Evan shared a look, nonverbally arguing how to answer. Neither of them had realized how hard it would be to make up the lies and stick to them. Sooner or later they were going to say something that contradicted a previously stated lie, and then they were in deep trouble. The last thing they needed their friends to think was that they were liars, because that could be quite influential on executing their plan. Jamie won the match, and with a sigh Evan spoke.

"Dumbledore, being the great wizard and man he is, understands our situation. We are orphans, and um parental consent isn't easy to get from a died mother or a father who disappeared off the face of the planet." Evan knew that Sirius had fallen behind the veil, his father had told him and his sister about it once, it was emotional for him, but Harry wanted his kids to understand what happened to the great man his Godfather was.

"He fell behind the veil." Harry said quietly.

Jamie nodded. "We know."

"So noone was named your guardian?" Hermione questioned. "I mean Harry went to his aunt and uncle, you were just sent to Hogwarts without a significant person to look after you?"

Again Jamie and Evan met each other's glance. Jamie took this one. "Well you see, our mother was a muggle, or rather she was a witch of muggle descent... Like you Hermione. And um, our grandparents weren't very um, er, proud of the fact that their daughter was a witch, so they kind of abandoned her soon after she was accepted to Hogwarts, and of course their really isn't anyone on Dad's side, well you know that would want us not being purebloods."

Hermione nodded her understanding. At this point they had reached Hogsmeade. Stopping at then center of town, Jamie and Evan looked around, amazed at what the little village had been before their time. It was so quaint now, as compared to the new modern store fronts that were built in the future.

"Well, do we all want to go to the Three Broom Sticks and get butterbeers, or do we want to split up and meet later??" Harry asked, throwing out a couple options. Personally he wanted the group to split up. He and Hermione hadn't had a lot of alone time together in the couple weeks that they'd been together, and even when they were alone for a few minutes, that oddness of Ron showing up and seeing them had sort of kept Harry at bay from doing anything more than a peck on her cheek or even her lips once or twice.

Jamie, jumping at the chance of getting her parents some quiet time gladly suggested she and her brother had plans. "Well, I actually was planning on running over to Gladrags and seeing if I could find a new hat, it's getting chillier out and I must have left my hat at the house." With a pointed look at Evan she continued. "Did you need anything Ev?"

Catching on to his sisters plan, he nodded. "Yeah, being the growing boy that I am, I could definitely use some new socks. All the ones I brought apparently have holes in them."

Harry laughed. "If you need socks, you should go see Dobby, he'll help you out I'm sure."

"Draco didn't you say that you needed new shin guard for Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked, going along with the twins plan. Not waiting for him to answer, she turned back to Harry and Hermione. "We're going to run down to the Quidditch store. Catch you guys later! Around 2?." Grabbing her boyfriends hand, she literally dragged him down the street.

Evan glared at Ron. "Didn't you say something about going over to Zonko's and doing some spy work for Fred and George??"

Ron sighed, he didn't want to leave Harry and Hermione alone, he didn't want them together, but alas, it was inevitable, the twins, solid evidence, were standing right in front of him. Well then again, he could try and break them up, but Evan and Jamie were good kids, and he didn't want to run their futures. "Yeah, I guess I better see what they've got down there now." With a wave of his hand he was gone.

Jamie smiled at Hermione, hugging her quickly, she whispered, "Have fun!" into her ear. Stepping back she winked, then linking arms with her brother they walked towards the clothing store.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Soo, what now?" she asked, clasping her hands, and looking down at them, anything to avoid Harry's gaze.

"I think we've been set up." Harry said, smirking.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Hermione laughed nervously.

Harry turned to her then, more serious. "I don't make you nervous do I 'Mione?"

Her heart stopped, she was sure of it. As the words left her mouth, the organ had plummeted to her stomach and stayed there, not beating or doing anything, just causing a weird sensation through out her abdomen. Aha, there it was, back in her chest racing, thumping so loud and so fast Harry had to be able to hear. For Pete's sake the inside of her rib cage would be bruised tomorrow at this rate.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts, that were running as wildly through her mind as her heart was pumping.

"Um, why don't we go over to Honeydukes, I could use some chocolate." Hermione stated, fumbling for an excuse to change the subject and move, do anything to occupy her frazzled mind.

"Haha, Ok." Harry agreed, reaching for her hand. "What is it with you girls and your chocolate?"

Shrugging, Hermione looking down at their linked hands, his obviously so much larger than her own. "It's in our blood I guess."

With an out loud laugh, Harry turned to look at her. "In you blood or is you blood. The way some of you speak of how "O-M-G, crazy good" it is, you would think the stuff runs through your veins."

At that Hermione had to laugh, however at the same time a cold wind blew through, and a cold shiver ran down her spine. "It's getting cold." She stated, mentally shaking her head. They were here, on a date, and she was talking about the weather...

"Yeah, it is. Do you want a cup of hot chocolate instead?" Harry asked, looking towards the Madame Puddifoot's.

Hermione followed his gaze. "Are you sure, I mean after what happened with Cho I don't-"

"Don't worry about it. I want to go there with you." He said, twitching their linked arms forward. "Shall we?"

With a smile, and a nod, Hermione accepted the invitation. "Yes we shall."

It was stifling in the perfumed air of the tea shop. Students occupied nearly every table, it was obvious Harry's idea hadn't been an original one. Winding his way around the other students, tables, and chairs, with Hermione trailing behind him, their hands still together, he finally go to empty table.

"What can I get for you dears?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, being the perfect gentlemen.

Hermione blushed, "Um hot chocolate please, with caramel drizzle, whipped cream, and cinnamon sugar.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her specific order, and then turned to the waitress. "Regular hot chocolate is fine for me." When the woman went to get their orders, he turned to his girlfriend. "Caramel, whipped cream, and cinnamon sugar? Aren't we fancy."

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "There is this quaint little coffee shop not far from my home in muggle London, my mother always took me there when I was growing up, and she would order lattes or cappuccinos, all with these 'fancy' things, to make me feel special she would order me hot chocolate with the same exact things. Her and I would sit there for hours, just devouring books."

Smiling, Harry shot her a bemused glance. "I don't doubt that fact at all."

The drinks arrived before Hermione could answer. Her beverage was placed in front of her in an elegant bowl shaped cup. The top was swirled with the caramel sauce and the brown and white cinnamon sugar freckled the pure white of the whipped cream. With a content smile she took a sip. When she brought the cup down, there was whipped cream on her nose.

Clearing his throat, Harry rose, "Um 'Mione, you have..." He pointed to her nose.

Hand flying to her face, Hermione blushed, "Oh dear."

"I'll get it," Gently taking a cloth napkin from the table, Harry wiped her nose. When her eyes raised up to meet his, he stopped in mid swipe. Taking a deep breath, he put the napkin beside her, and moved back to his own seat. "There you go, all clean." He laughed nervously.

"Yes, thank-you. Would you like I sip. It's delicious." She asked, motioning to her mug of steaming chocolate.

Harry looked enviously at the drink, then brought his eyes to her mouth. Shaking his head, he smiled. "Nah, you drink it. When you're finished I'll kiss you, and then I'll be able to taste it and you..." Closing his eyes, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I don't know what possessed me to say that. Things just slip out when I'm around you."

If she stuck with this boy any longer she'd be dead. Seriously though, he could make her heart stop for what felt like and eternity, then beat so wildly that she could swear she'd have a heart attack. "It's okay Harry," She said reaching over the table and taking his hand. "With Ron-" She stopped abruptly.

"What about Ron, 'Mione?"

Shaking her head, she took another sip of her hot chocolate, being more careful not to get anymore of the topping on her face. Then again she would probably end up spilling it, as her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Alright, well should we order something to eat? They have Boston Cheesecake here, it's really good. Chocolate cake, cheese cake, and chocolate mousse all layered together and cover in like a chocolate shell. It's amazing I must say, like you- Uh, I'm see what I mean about slipping out??"

Hermione let out a soft, sultry laugh that made Harry wish that they weren't in this cramped little restaurant. He'd do anything to hear her laugh at him like that again, preferably when they were in private so he could kiss her with out putting on a show for all his peers. "Don't worry about it Harry. I have to say that even if you don't mean to be complimenting me, you have so far praised me more than Ron ever did."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that, and it must have shown on his face, because as soon as she said it, Hermione shook her head.

"I'm the one that should be sorry now Harry. I don't know why I keep talking about Ron. I guess it's because he's all I've really had experience wise, and I just keep comparing you two. Which is insane because you are both so independent and opposite from each other."

Looking at his watch, Harry drained the rest of his drink and looked at Hermione. "It's just after one, if you want to hit Honeydukes and the bookstore before we meet the others at Three Broomsticks for two, we better leave now."

Hermione nodded, kicking herself for mentioning Ron and running the blissfulness the date had been so far.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

As Jamie followed her brother down the street, bags from Gladrags in each hand (she'd boughten a lot more than she expected she would, but how could she have known that the clothes from her mother and father's era where actually really cute?), she sighed. "Do you think we should try to bump into them and see how things are going?" She asked, swinging her bags a little, happy that the plan was running smoothly.

"I think we should leave them alone." Evan said, trying to rip open the wrapper of some random piece of junk he had bought at Zonko's when they'd stopped in for a couple minutes.

"When do you think we'll have to intervene, I mean with the whole getting Dad to refuse to let Mom become an auror?" Jamie asked, watching as people who she knew as respected adults ran about the small village, laughing and acting immature.

"Jamie, why does it have to come down to that? Can't we just enjoy our time here, and then go back whenever it is set up for us to do so? Why do we have to change things, you said it yourself that you were angry and didn't mean it! I mean seriously, Ron and Draco already know the truth, so what happens when Mom and Dad get in a huge fight, and your crazy idea makes things worse. They never get married and we're never born!"

"That's so selfish! You are willing to let Mom die just so you can live?!" Jamie asked, stopping in the middle of the street.

Evan pulled her into an alley. "No, all I'm saying is, even if we changed that, say she ends up going shopping in London with Gramma Granger, and gets in a car accident!! What if she is destined to die young? Why should we change our lives, if it's going to be useless. Think of Uncle Ron, I told him how close we are in the future, and I think we have gotten pretty close even right now. How's he going to feel in 20 years when we aren't here? And speaking of, if we change things so that they don't play out like they do in our present, does that mean we will just fade away, disappear one day out of here?"

Jamie didn't answer him.

"You've always been like this Jay! Getting into everyone else's lives, you think you are helping, but do know how many peoples lives you have really messed up? You were the one who didn't want me to get involved with the Blaise/ Aunt Bridge thing, you said things would work out. Well the same is going to happen with Mom and Dad." With that he stalked off, leaving his sister in the alley, tears pooled in her eyes threatening to spill over.

Jamie and Evan were brother and sister, they didn't get along 24/7 and she knew that, but he had never gotten that angry at her. Never told her off like that, not even when she flew his junior broom into a tree...

"Come on Bridget, there is something just down the other end of this alley that I wan to show you."

Jamie wiped her eyes at the sound of a voice and footsteps making their way towards her. Trying to see who it was, she realized that it was her Aunt Bridget and Blaise Zabini. What was at the other end of the alley though? It just ended in a brick wall. Slinking back into the shadows, she realized that Blaise was half dragging his date for the day down the dark alley.

"What is it Blaise?" Bridget sounded rather aggravated. "I'm really tired, and it's getting cold, do you think we could go get a butterbeer or something? I heard some other kids saying something about the Three Broomsticks, I could really sit down right about now."

"Just a couple more minutes, and we'll go do something else, right now though I just want to do this." Jamie saw him lower his head and kiss Bridget. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him, while walking her backwards until her back his the paneled wall of what ever building stood there.

Bridget struggled against him. Trying to push him off her, but he was holding her to tight. Finally she managed to move her face. "Blaise stop, I don't want to do this, not right now, not with you!"

"Yes you do!" Blaise said, pulling her head back to his and holding it there with the arm that wasn't holding her body flush against his.

Gasping, Jamie ran out of the alley way in search of anyone. Luckily the first two people she saw were Ron and Evan. "GUYS! Come quick, Blaise and Bridget are in the alley, and Blaise won't leave Bridget alone!!"

Evan looked at Ron and took off running, the latter just a short distance behind him. When they got to the end of the alley, and it seemed that Blaise was too occupied trying to hold Bridget and kiss her, and Bridget was struggling to get out of his grasp, to notice that they arrived, Evan grabbed the back of Blaise's hair and pulled him backwards. Shocked, Blaise let go of Bridget, and Evan pushed him against the other side of the alley. Smashing his fist into the other guys face, Evan drew his wand. Holding it at Blaise's heart, he spoke. "You ever touch her again, and I'll come after you." Pushing the wand harder into his chest cavity for emphasis, Evan backed away.

Bridget had turned into Ron's arms the moment Blaise had let her go, and now stood on shaky legs, sobbing so hard she was shaking. Ron looked like a cross between pissed and scared shitless. He met Evan's mad as hell gaze, and nodded, silently thanking him for what he had done."

Ginny and Draco came walking by at that time and stopped to see who was crying and why. "Everything okay Ron?" She asked, a little surprised that he was comforting whoever the blonde girl was.

"Your boyfriends little friend was forcing himself on Bridget here, Evan arrived just in time to kick his ass." Ron explained, evoking a strangled cry from the already emotional Bridget.

Draco looked over Evan's shoulder to where Blaise was sitting about twenty feet away, clamping a hand over his nose, blood already stained through his shirt and running down his hands. "Why don't the rest of you head over to Three Broomsticks, it's almost two and Potter and Granger are probably waiting. I'll get Blaise cleaned up and take him back to school, hand him over to Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded, and standing on tiptoe kissed him quickly. "Thank-you." She said softly, before helping Ron get Bridget away from the place that would probably haunt her for years to come.

Once they got to the small pub, and found the booth where Harry and Hermione were already sitting, nestled in the corner against each other, Hermione reading Harry a passage from some book she must have purchased, Bridget had calmed down. However the blotchy cheeks, and red eyes gave her away.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, sitting up as Bridget sat down beside her.

Ron looked at Bridget and then his best friend/ ex-girlfriend. "We'll explain later."

Hermione must have understood this, because she raised her hand and nodded at the bar tender, who carried over seven butterbeers. "Oh, I'll order you one Bridget hold on."

"Don't worry about, she can have Draco's I don't think he'll be along before we leave anyway." Ginny chimed in, excepting her drink and taking a long pull off the bottle.

Hermione sent her a curious look, but kept her mouth shut.

(N)(E)(V)(E)(R)(F)(O)(R)(G)(E)(T)

As they made their way back up to the school, the sun was setting low in the western sky. Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand, looking as if they'd been a couple for years. Ginny walked with Jamie and Evan, cooing over how cute they looked together, and Ron and Bridget brought up the tail end.

"I was trying to get your attention." Bridget said softly, looking down at her feet. She waited for Ron to reply, but it was a minute of more before he said anything.

"What are you talking about?"

With a sigh, Bridget told her tale. "The other day in potions, when you sat and said hi, and then I didn't answer or whatever, you got that I didn't to talk to anyone, that made you stand out from the rest of the guys I've met here so far, who were to busy oogling over how hot I am, or guessing how good I'd be in bed. But then, when I did start talking to you, flirting even, you didn't say anything or do anything to make me think that you wanted to be anything more than friends. So I accepted this date with Blaise to make you jealous. If I'd have known that he was going to do something like that, I would have tried another tactic at getting you to ask me out."

Ron stopped, and turned to face her. "You wanted _me_ to ask you out?" He asked, not believing that she could possibly want to go on a date with him.

"Yeah, like I said you seem like a really good guy, and I just, oh I don't know." Shaking her head, she walked past him, content to walking beside him in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to have to ask you out now, to make up for what happened down there. Dammit that's all my fault isn't it?"

"What? No! That was me making a stupid mistake, I don't want you to feel guilty, or take me out on a pity date because of my sob story. I'm serious. But if you do want to ask me out, you know how to find me."

At this point they had entered the Entrance Hall back at Hogwarts, and with a nod to Ron, she made her way to the stairs, climbing the quickly, wanting to get away from her unfortunate day.

Ron stood there baffled as to what he should do next in this situation with the beautiful french girl.

**A/N: Haha wow, I started this a couple weeks ago, and worked on it a couple times, but I wrote like four and a half pages just tonight, and now I'm done. Hope you liked it. For my WK readers, I have started that next chap, but don't look for it anytime soon. Thanks!**

**bb27**


	7. French Names

**A/N: TADA! Here it is! Hope you like it!!!! By the way if you have a fictionpress look me up I have a new story on there as well!**

**bb27**

"That whole time she was being flirty with him, and all she was trying to do was make me jealous... can you believe that?" Ron asked as he and Evan vegged out on the couch in the common room back in Gryffindor Tower later that night.

Evan laughed. "_Well_ maybe if you had pulled you head out of you ass for a few seconds you may have figured that out a little bit earlier!" he said, dodging Ron's arm as his uncle playfully tried to knock his lights out. "Hey, I'm just saying is all, Bridget is really pretty. Maybe it's time you finally got over Mum and did something about this french girl." He suggested with a wink.

"You aren't trying to tell me that in the future Bridget is my one... the one I end up with like Ginny and Draco and Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked skeptically.

Evan sighed. "I already told you, I can't tell you your future... well that part at least, I mean seriously do you really want me to ruin your future by telling you everything that is going to happen instead of seeing how it all works out in the end, enjoying all the little surprises life brings you? I mean hey if you want Briggite Loire to be part of your future, go for it... It just amazes me that your obliviousness and carelessness is what she liked about you. If you two are in it for the long haul, and I'm not saying you are, she's gonna have to put up with a lot of your shit on a daily bases, and I feel_ soo_ sorry for her for that."

Ron glared at him, but then smirked slyly. "So my kids will have french sounding names like Bill and Fleur's then?" He asked innocently.

"If you think that Leon et Maelie are french sounding names than mais oui!" Evan replied in a horrible french accent, laughing at himself.

"AHA! So I do end up with Bridget!"

"DAMN! That's not fair you tricked me!"

"You just got pwned Potter! And to think you are the son of Hermione Granger, smartest witch I have ever met! Do I dupe you all the time, or is this a once-ever experience on my part? Huh? Huh? Huh???"

"Shut up you big idiot!" Evan scowled.

"WOAH! What's got your knickers in a twist there Ev?" Jamie asked as she and Ginny came down the girl's stair way.

"Oh nothing Jay, your twin brother and I were just discussing my chances with Bridget." Ron replied with a wink and a nod.

Jamie raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh he was, was he? And what praytell was his opinion on that matter?" She asked glaring at her brother.

"Oh he thought I'd be a very lucky guy and end up marrying her. Maybe even have a few kids with french names of course, just like Bill's kids. We were thinking Leon and Maelie. What do you think??"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Great_ more nieces and nephews with names I can barely pronounce. Why can't my brothers have kids with real names like Randolph or Hallie?"

Ron looked at his sister as if she had just suggested naming her children Elf and Grass. "Those sound like snobby, Malfoy names Gin. High-class, better than everyone else in the world, Slytherin, Death Eater names."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ginny squeaked.

"RON! Personally, I like those names, and just because Randolph is a strong, masculine name doesn't mean that we couldn't call him Randy, and of course Hallie is a lovely name in and of itself." Jamie threw in quickly, defending her two cousins as best she could.

"Randy and Hallie? Well the future looks mighty swell, mighty swell indeed now doesn't it?" Ron murmured to himself.

Jamie and Evan shared a knowing look, there was no doubt in either of their minds that Ron would soon be wrapped around both of the Malfoy children's little fingers in no time at all. Actually in NO time at all. Jamie and Evan both swung their gaze to look at Ginny and then back up at each other. Things were about to get very interesting.

"So Ginny, where did those names come from?" Jamie asked conversationally as she sat in one of the big overstuffed chairs in front of the fire, Ginny took the other.

"Oh Draco and I were just throwing ideas back and forth and those were the two names we came up with."

"Ahh I see, hmm are they named after other Malfoys or something?"

"NOOO! Draco wants nothing to do with his parents or their names."

"How do you know that? He's a Malfoy, a rich kid, they are all about being Mummy and Daddy's little angels."

"Ron he's changed okay? Can you just believe that? He is so different now. We've talked about these things and, well, I love him."

Ron stared at his sister. "Bloody hell, what _has _this world come to? Well not that it's greatly important, it's not like you'll be having kids with him anytime soon. Ha! Mum'd _KILL_ you!"

At that Evan couldn't help but cough. Ron looked at him, and Evan though furiously for an explanation. "Um, you know that whole thing with Mu-ione." he fumbled, earning a glare from his sister for his slip up.

"Ron, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and anyone else who comes along." Ginny replied, stiffening her spine.

"Well you better be behaving with that death eater. And if he lays a hand on you, I'll kill him!" Ron threatened.

"Oh believe me, he has already laid a hand on her." Jamie mumbled calculating the date.

"What was that Jamie?" Ron asked.

"I was just saying 'Oh believe me, he'll be dead if I find out!" she lied. This making things up on the spot was becoming _far_ too natural. Pretty soon she would get caught, and that was the _last_ thing she needed. If Ginny found out she was from the future, she and Evan were screwed. And she'd best change the subject before her brother let out another slip of the tongue and got them into huge trouble. Merlin forgive if he mentioned anything else about Randy and Hallie or Leon and Maelie. "So did we all have fun in Hogsmeade today?" She asked quickly.

"Hmm, let me think about that. I saw my best friend cuddling with my ex-girlfriend, my little sister clinging to a death eater, and the girl I like nearly raped in an alley by a Slytherin git. Why yes I do believe I had a ton of fun today!" Ron filled in sarcastically.

"Thank you for the positive feedback Ronald!" Jamie laughed. "How was Zonko's? Anything useful to tell the twins?"

"Eh, they got some new stuff, but everything I've seen of Fred and George's experiments are way better. They'll have no trouble doing business in Diagon Alley."

"That's good! You know what though, I think I'm going to go find Harry and Hermione, maybe they'll be more enthusiastic to tell me about their day!" Jamie said, hopping up and heading for the door. "See you guys later." she said with a wave as she climbed through the portrait and then made her way down the steps toward the dungeons. When she reached the practice room, she sighed and whispered the password, quickly letting herself in.

"Jamie! What are you doing down here?" Draco asked, looking up from the sheet of music in his hand. He was the only one in the room, and seated behind the big desk, quill in one hand, music in the other. Composing, Jamie concluded.

"I needed to talk to you. Do you mind?" She asked grabbing another chair and turning it around. She sat down, her arms resting on the back of the chair.

"I guess not. What's up?"

"I know about you and Ginny." She answered.

"Um yeah, you were one of the first to know, and we're pretty exclusive now..." Draco started, but Jamie cut him off before he could continue.

"No, not that you two are in a relationship, boyfriend-girlfriend whatever. I mean I know about you and Ginny." She said, emphasizing the end of her sentence by raising her eyebrows.

Draco returned his gaze to the sheet of music and remained silent for a moment. When he looked back up at her, he said, "She told you then?"

Jamie shook her head.

"Well, you didn't see us, like walk in or anything did you?" he asked, panic spreading across his face.

Again Jamie shook her head, this time much more violently. "No, no, nothing like that!" She said, trying not to picture that.

"Then how...?"

"Deductive reasoning..." She answered simply.

"What you know about it in the future, so you were able to apply it to this?"

"Um not exactly, but something like that."

"Jamie, just tell me what you're trying to say, because I'm not following, and I'm tired of guessing."

"My cousin Randy's birthday is August sixth." She said softly and quickly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, leaning forward in his chair. "How is your cousin Randy's birthday relevant to this conversa- Randy? As in Randolph?"

Jamie nodded.

"And August sixth? As in nine months from now?"

His answer was a slow nod from Jamie.

Draco let out a big breath, his chest heaving. "Are you- are you telling me- are you trying- is- is Ginny pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's a possibility, I mean she has a baby in nine months, so I don't know if she is yet, or is going to be or-"

"Well until we find out I'm not-"

"What? What are you going to tell her next time? 'Oh I can't, you have a baby in August and I want to make sure that it doesn't happen?' Ha! I don't think keeping that little piece of information from her will make her very happy." With a sigh Jamie shook her head. "Sorry, I should never have told you." She stood to leave.

"I won't tell her." he said softly from behind her.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, I better go find Harry and Hermione before they go back to the common room, everyone thinks I'm off looking for them so... I'll see you later." She said with a wave and let herself out of the room.

"Where the hell did you just come from?"

Jamie jumped at the sound of a male voice behind her. Twirling around she came face to face with Blaise Zabini. "Uh, no where, I was just going for a walk." She lied, however this time lying was not necessarily to keep the future a secret. She slowly started walking backwards.

"Oh really, and what would a little Gryffindor be doing down the in the big scary dungeons on a weekend?" He asked, stepping closer.

Jamie gulped. "I was just-"

"You were in the practice room Black, and I want to know how you got in there. Did Draco tell you about it, did he slip you the password? Huh? How many of you little Gryffindors know about this place then?" Blaise asked venomously, stepping still closer to Ginny. His face hovered inches above her's.

"I let her in Zabini, back off."

Blaise's head snapped up as Draco spoke to him. "Oh wow Malfoy, you start dating one of the precious Weasleys and then you go and let Gryffindors into the practice room? You really are a sap then aren't you?"

"Did you hear her sing at the Halloween dance, she's got talent. We may even have to let her sing a couple songs with us for the concert in May." He said proudly.

"Really, well at the moment I am not going to be in the concert, or even in you band. Dumbledore is kicking me out. I'm getting expelled because of that little french brat." He said angrily.

Draco's face did not change. "Good, I'm glad."

"My father won't let him get away with this though. I'll be back. It may take a while, but I will come back and finish school, you just watch me." He promised before marching up the stairs.

Jamie let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. "Well then, I think I'm going to head back up to my tower..."

"Want me to take you up?" Draco asked kindly. He was beginning to see how he could be so close to her in the future. She was a great kid, and he was hoping that some of that was from him. He laughed to himself. Yeah right, that would take a lot of self changing over the next two decades to make any of that true.

Jamie shook her head. "I really don't think that would be a good idea Uncle Dray, I mean Draco." Jamie chuckled at her mistake. "I mean I know you're my uncle, you know you're my uncle, Ron and Evan know you're my uncle. But to Ginny I'm just another threat at her man. If she sees us together than the doubts will come and I really don't want to get between the two of you, you know?"

"I could always tell her that I was coming up to see you and saw you on the way so decided to walk with you." He pointed out.

"Really I can handle the walk on my own, I'm a big girl remember?"

"Okay, so this uncle thing is new to me, but I think I'm kicking into protective mode and I don't want any other slimeballs coming on to you is that alright?" He asked snottily.

"There are so many times when you want to be protective, and I want to pull my hair out, you know that?" Jamie shook her head. "Just wait until Randy is born. Then you'll go into protective mode."

Draco was silent for a moment at the reminder he may or may not have a son coming by the end of the year. "How much younger are you and your brother than Randy?" He asked.

"Just about a year." Jamie answered before taking off in the same direction Blaise had gone several minutes before.

**A/N: I know I am such a horrible updater, and I never keep my promises, but I completely forgot that I was in the process of this, and then I was like "Oh shit I never updated that!" So here it is! Hope you loved it!**

**bb27**


End file.
